


Working Late

by tgtwDA (theghoulthatwrites)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, as always.... tell me what u think..... is it good..., does it get ur heart thumping..., probably not lmao but i tried right, second attempt at smut woohoo!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghoulthatwrites/pseuds/tgtwDA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is working late in his office, trying to strategize a better plan of attack when he's interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Late

Cullen was bent over his desk, pondering a map of Thedas. It was late at night and he should be asleep, but something tugged at the commander's gut. He didn't like the Inquisitor's plan of simply charging into Adamant Fortress, and he was trying to come up with another plan that would provide more safety for the Inquisitor and her party.

 

Having spent hours already pondering the situation, he had removed his heavy armor and rolled the sleeves of his undershirt to his elbows. He was strategizing just how to get to Adamant undetected when a soft voice broke the silence behind him.

 

"When are you going to come to bed, Commander?" it said. "You know I can't sleep without you there."

 

"In a minute," Cullen answered, distracted. He almost had the answer, he could feel it.

 

His view of Thedas was obstructed by a small hand reaching for him and suddenly he was looking into the fire lit face of the Inquisitor herself. Her pale skin was cast in a warm glow from the fire and her blue-green eyes reflected the flames, turning them a darker hue. The dark red hair he loved to run his fingers through was twisted into one long braid over her shoulder.

 

"You said that three hours ago, Cullen," Fiana tutted. She traced the lines of her lover's eyes lovingly. "What's wrong? You have more worry lines than usual."

 

Cullen searched her eyes for a moment before sighing. He couldn't hide anything from the Inquisitor, much less the woman he loved. He rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

"I don't like this plan you have crafted in regards to Adamant Fortress," he admitted. "I don't want you to be put in that much danger just over the Grey Wardens."

 

"Why didn't you say anything in the war room, in that case?"

 

"Because I cannot allow my personal feelings to interfere with strategic decisions."

 

Fiana hummed in thought before a small smile lifted the corners of her mouth. She reached again for Cullen's face, framing it in her small hands.

 

"Perhaps I can take your mind off such things for now," She purred, tracing the scar above his lip. Without giving him time to respond, Fiana pulled his head down and kissed him.

 

Cullen made a surprised grunt but nonetheless placed his hands on her hips, bringing her closer as he always did when they kissed.

 

Fiana smiled against his mouth and moved her hands into his hair, burying her fingers in the soft curls. When they parted for breath she placed a small kiss on the scar she had been tracing with her finger. She brought herself even closer to him, aware of the growing arousal in herself and Cullen.

 

Cullen nuzzled the space between her neck and shoulder, drinking in her scent. "Perhaps you can, Madam Inquisitor," he said roughly, moving his mouth back to hers. His hands glided from her hips to her back and down to her bottom; he squeezed gently, pressing her even closer.

He wedged his foot between hers and moved it forward until she was practically sitting on his thigh. A rush of excitement flowed through him when he felt the telltale signs of her arousal against his leg. Her growing heat and dampness only served to spike his own arousal which he was sure she knew.

 

Rather than be embarrassed about her position, Fiana took the opportunity to run her hands down his chest and slip them underneath his shirt. She brought them back up to his chest, clenching her fists in the hair there. The low growl he gave made her smile once more.

 

Cullen's hands left her bottom and moved up to her shoulders; he grasped the thin sleeves of her nightshirt and pulled them over her shoulders until the garment pooled at her thighs. He gazed down at her mostly nude body, grateful as always that such a beautiful creature was his. His hands slid along her sides softly as if he was cherishing her skin.

 

Fiana shivered as he palms ghosted along her skin, then grew warm with desire. She started to feel it was unfair that she was the only one with an uncovered chest and began tugging at Cullen's shirt, waiting for him to raise his arms. When he did, she lifted the shirt from him and dropped it carelessly to the ground. Her hands resumed their own path across his chest, to his shoulders, and to his back.

 

Cullen lifted her from his leg and placed her atop his large desk, disregarding the countless documents and maps littering the surface. He stepped over her discarded gown and positioned himself between her legs. Bringing his head down for another kiss, his hand found her breast and squeezed gently. The soft moan she let out sent a shiver of possessiveness through him; only he could ever hear those sweet sounds she made.

 

Lifting his head from hers, he moved down to her unattended breast and used his tongue to tease her nipple while his other hand molded to her breast. Fiana's hands had moved up into his hair once more and crushed the curls in her fists as his mouth and hand worked their magic on her breasts. Slowly his mouth moved down to her bellybutton, giving it a small kiss, and even further until he hit the patch of red curls at the apex of her thighs.

 

Straining against his pants, Cullen pulled Fiana's thighs further apart and removed his hand from her breast. He tested her wetness with one finger before inserting it fully into her core. Her walls tightened around the finger, just as he knew they would, and her breath quickened. His tongue found the small bundle of nerves hidden beneath her folds and teased it. Fiana's hands tightened almost painfully in his hair.

 

"Cullen," she cried breathlessly. "More…"

 

"What would the men think if they knew how you begged, Madam Inquisitor?" Cullen inserted another finger and separated them, stretching her opening slightly. He grinned at her sharp intake of breath.

 

Fiana could feel herself beginning to come undone, the tight could in the pit of her stomach was close to springing. She released his hair and spread her arms wide, grabbing the edges of the desk tightly.

 

"Cullen," she warned, squeezing his head between her legs slightly, "now."

 

Cullen removed his fingers and lifted his head, eyebrow raised, to look down at her. A wicked smile appeared on his face when he saw her eyes clenched shut, biting her lip. "Of course, Madam Inquisitor."

 

He swiftly undid the opening of his breeches and pushed them down along with his underpants. Lining himself up to the opening of her vagina, he surged forward, burying himself to the hilt in her warmth. He groaned as her body welcomed him, clasping around his shaft snugly. After she gave him the okay to move, Cullen withdrew to the tip and plunged forward once more.

 

Fiana relaxed her vice grip on the desk and wrapped her arms around his shoulders; she lifted her legs, allowing him to thrust even deeper into her and brush against that one spot that drove her wild.

 

Cullen kissed the valley between her breasts, reveling in her soft gasps for air. He moaned when he felt himself nearing the edge of release. Reaching down between their bodies, he sought her clitoris and flicked the small nubbin of flesh. He regretted the action when her walls clamped down on his shaft almost painfully, but he knew that she was as close to release as he was.

Fiana was kissing his neck and shoulders, the spiral of desire reaching its peak as Cullen thrust into her. Just as she was on the edge of release, Cullen pinched her clit between his fingers once more and she was sent over the edge. She bit into his shoulder to keep her scream from reverberating throughout Skyhold.

When Cullen felt Fiana's teeth sink into the soft skin of his shoulder, he knew she was coming. He felt the convulsions around his shaft, sending him over the same edge. With one last thrust Cullen released a low, animalistic groan as he came inside his lover.

Cullen wearily removed himself from Fiana's core and put on his breeches before tumbling back into his chair, spent. There was a moment of peaceful silence as he enjoyed Fiana spread before him on his desk.

Eventually Fiana sat up and hopped off the desk. With her legs still weak from her orgasm, she was forced to catch hold of the desk to keep from falling in a crumpled mess to the floor.

"Did I hurt you?" Cullen asked immediately.

Fiana smiled slightly. "No, but my legs are going to be a little weak for a while."

"I may have a solution to that little problem, my love." Cullen grasped her hand and gently pulled her down onto his lap, wrapping her up in his arms to keep her warm. "Now you can rest comfortably."

"Mmm..." Fiana drew random patterns on his arm with her fingertips. "We could also be doing that in bed, if someone hadn't spent the night at his desk."

Cullen sighed and buried his nose in her hair, saying nothing. 

The couple fell silent, enjoying each other's company. Fiana was half asleep when Cullen suddenly broke the peaceful silence.

"Don't think I'm forgetting about your ridiculous plan of attack on Adamant, Inquisitor," he mumbled into her hair. "We'll discuss that in the morning."

"Fine," Fiana answered drowsily. "But we sleep first."

The commander listened as her breathing grew deep, signaling that she had fallen asleep. He waited a few more seconds, savoring the feeling of her on his lap, before carefully standing with her in his arms and moving over to the giant fur rug before the fireplace. Laying her on the rug gently, he picked up his discarded shirt and used it to cover her bare body. Once he was satisfied that she was covered at least a little - just in case they were discovered in the morning - Cullen stretched out next to her and gathered her in his arms. 

"Maker guide you in your dreams, my love," he whispered as he fell asleep.


End file.
